


Solo a mi

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Romance, amistad, beso, mirada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa quería que los demás lo reconocieran, que lo admiran, que lo miraran solo a él. Aunque en realidad solo le importaba una persona. Porque Iwa-chan, solo el, conocía de pies a cabeza al verdadero Tooru. Porque quería que lo mirara solo a él...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo a mi

_**Solo a mí** _

 

 

_**Oikawa Tooru** _ _era una persona egoísta, egocéntrica y manipuladora._

_El verdadero Tooru era un chico infantil, lleno de inseguridades, que solo deseaba llamar la atención._

_Quería que los demás lo reconocieran, que lo admiran, que lo miraran solo a él._

_Aunque en realidad solo le importaba una persona._

_Iwaizumi Hajime._

_El único que lo conocía tal y como era, con sus miedos e inquietudes, con sus defectos y virtudes. La persona que siempre estaba a su lado, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Era quien lo había visto en sus momentos de soledad y tristeza._

_Porque Iwa-chan, solo él, conocía de pies a cabeza al verdadero Tooru._

_Al chico amante de los aliens, que se esforzaba por entrenar cada día para ser mejor, que se exigía cada vez más porque temía ser superado. Al que tenía miedo de quedarse completamente solo._

_Tal vez no fuese un genio nato, pero podía llegar a serlo._

_Por eso, quería ser el mejor. Superar a los demás y estar en la cima. Brillar para que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él. Para que Hajime solo tuviera ojos para él._

_Mientras lo tuviese a su lado, nunca estaría solo._

_Y sin embargo, tenía miedo de que no fuese suficiente. Tenía miedo de que se hartara de él y lo abandonara..._

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando _, Kusokawa_? —le gritó un enfadado pelinegro, acercándose hasta la banca donde se encontraba sentado —Como pienses saltarte el entrenamiento...

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan...—se disculpó el castaño, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. —Solo estaba pensando... en algunas cosas.

—¿Que sucede, Tooru? —le pregunto el moreno, examinándolo atentamente. —Y no me mientas —exigió.

_Odiaba el sexto sentido que a veces tenía su mejor amigo._

—Realmente no es nada... —susurró poniéndose de pie, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Es mejor que nos apuremos en ir al entrenamiento.

—Si tú lo dices...

Hajime se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el gimnasio, sin esperar a que Oikawa lo siguiera.

—Iwa-chan... —murmuró el armador, tomándolo de la manga de su camisa, haciendo que este se girara a verlo— ¿Podrías prometerme que nunca te alejaras de mí?

El mayor lo observó por unos minutos, notando como Oikawa mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin alzar su rostro. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma. Seguramente era otro de sus ataques de inseguridad. No comprendía como es que ese idiota no lo entendía aun. Suspiro, tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.

—Pero que tonterías dices... sabes que nunca lo haré —respondió desviando su mirada, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

De repente, sintió como el castaño tiraba de su camisa, hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un corto beso.

—Gracias, Hajime —le sonrió el armador una vez que se separaron.


End file.
